The start of something Awsome
by phoneti
Summary: Three girls find their forced to go to hetalia, great right! Apparently not, maybe. Will they make it home or stay? includes yaoi, some human characters, Rating may change as story continues because of Romano and France.


_**Alexandria's pov's:**_

"Why did this have to happen?"

My name is Alexandria Kozakov I am a Russian-Chinese American that lives a somewhat normal life in Utah (U.S.A) if you ignore the fact that I come from a mafia family and I have weird indigo blue eyes, but that's a story for next time. It was a normal day when it happened, me and my friends Grace and Isabel were taken to Hetalia.

A couple hours before….

"Tell me how exactly is this fun?" Asked Bel, we were walking in the woods surrounding my family cabin. "You'll see." I said smiling, it was a nice day so I wanted to show them the view from the cliff, "Stop that your creeping me out." Said Grace, I just turned around and smiled wider, Bel decided to hit me with a book (I don't get where the book came from so don't ask.)

2 Hours later….

"Lex?" asked Bel

"Oui?"

"Were lost aren't we?"

"If we are, are you going to freak out?"

"Are we lost or not?"

"Please say no, it's getting dark and scary." Said Grace

"…"

"I came prepared with a survival kit, weapons, and food."

"That doesn't make us better idiot."

We were lost, both Grace and Bel chose to panic as day started to turn into night. I felt so bad that I wanted to hide and just cry my heart out, when suddenly the ground started to shake and bright blinding light spawned in front of us. The impact of the light knocked us off our feet, I landed hard against a tree while bel and grace landed in some bushes (karmas a b*$% ).

After everything calmed down, I finally let out a breath that I was holding.

"Guys?" I asked in a small voice

"Ugh"

"Yes?"

"What the heck is that?!" The thing I was talking about was the portal floating in front of us, it showed a crowd of shocked people wearing fancy business suits. It was so weird they looked familiar somehow, slowly I got up and walked in front of the portal.

"LEX WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET BACK HERE?!" Hissed bel, I wasn't listening as I stood in front of the portal. The people through the portal were shocked to see me, I wasn't exactly sure what to do so I just waved to them. They waved back awkwardly, "Guys their harmless, come and say hi." I said, slowly they came out from the shadows and stood behind me, Grace clung to my arm and bel stood behind me and scowled at them.

Looking at them closely they really did look familiar, "Lex they look like those guys from that show you use to watch." Whispered Bel, "Isn't that America?" Said grace, the guy she was talking to must have heard her because he started to move closer to the portal.

"Should we run?" I whispered

"Yes." they both said

"Ok try not to get caught."

They nodded, I pulled grace behind me and started walking back slowly. The guy who looked like "America" put his hand to the portal and it went through, he then pushed his whole arm through then his whole body. At this point we probably should've run but it was just I don't know interesting? He passed through the portal and soon after the other "countries" soon followed.

After "America" next came England, France, China, and Russia. "HELLO WE COME IN PEACE DUDES!" yelled "America", "Amer... I mean Alfred shut your bloody trap your scaring them." Said "England", I really didn't know how to react to them so I just remained silent. They all started arguing, I turned my head and said to my friends "run."

We split off into different directions and ran like our lives depended on it, "LOOK WHAT YOU IDIOTS DID – ARU!" I heard someone yell, "Don't vorry china they von't get very far" whoever said that made me run even faster. I don't know how far I ran but I could still hear footsteps crashing behind me, turns out running in total darkness was a bad idea.

"Черт возьми штопать его!" I yelled (gosh darn it!), I had tripped on a rock and literally rolled down a hill. I felt pain shooting on the left side of my stomach, there was a large gash from a rock I landed on. Off in the distance I heard my friends yelling, I attempted to stand up to find that it hurt like hell to do so.

I heard rustling from a nearby bush "I know your there, show yourself." It was Alfred, "Hey dude, are you alright?" He asked, I was too tired to answer so I just shook my head. "Don't worry the hero will help you!" I just glared at him, he slowly came towards me and carried me bridal style back to the portal.

"Are my friends okay?"

"They wouldn't hurt them."

"Ugh..."

"Hey stay with me were almost there."

"Easy for you to say."

We made it back to the portal, in front of the portal were the countries and my friends. "Let go of us you jerk!" both Bel and Grace were being held by Russia, their attempts to escape stopped when they saw me.

"LEX!"

"Boujour mon amis."

Russia let them go so that they could tend to me, "YOU IDIOT WE WERE FREAKING WORRIED!" yelled grace, she rarely yelled and this surprised me, bel gave Alfred an angry look.

"This is all your fault isn't it."

"…."

"Bel…"

"You wouldn't have gotten hurt if he hadn't chased you."

"It's not like we knew this would happen bel."

*awkward moment of silence*

"The portal seems to be closing." Said England

"Iggy she's hurt really bad bro she needs a doctor."

Sigh*

"We have no choice but to bring her then."

"If you're taking Lex were coming too." Both Grace and Bel said.

"We can't take all of you – Aru"

"I think we can china" said Russia.

"Mon dieu make up your minds the poor girl is bleeding out."

This became a full blown argument, I swear I wanted to slap them. "HEY I'M IN F-ING PAIN HERE AND BLEEDING OUT QUICK IF YOU FORGOTTEN." Before anyone could do anything Alfred made a dash for the portal, going through the portal was weird it felt as though I was moving through water. Soon after me and Alfred made it through a portal, the others came as well.

Because I had lost a lot of blood, I was losing consciousness fast. "I'm tired." Alfred looked at me and started to panic, he put me down gently. Bel started yelling orders to the other countries, while grace came and held my hand. The portal started closing and soon it closed entirely leaving no trace that anything was even there. I saw a small crowd of people coming closer and crowding around me, "Holy hell they really are the countries." I said, they were surprised by my outburst.

"Well it seems that you're all stuck here for a while." Said England, he pulled out a phone and left the room. At this point I was getting really tired and dizzy, bel was getting nervous "I'll be fine, beside it isn't as bad as that other time." I said, bel cracked a small smile. Out in the distance sirens of the ambulance could be heard coming closer. This time Russia came and picked me up, everyone except for bel and grace moved back a little.

"Hey commie I got her so put her down."

"We can argue later Lex looks like she's about to pass out." Said Grace.

"Прекратить споры и возьми меня в больницу!" I yelled (STOP ARGUING AND GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!)

Russia broke into a run, we passed many doors until we came to the stairs where the paramedics were already waiting, and they strapped me on to a gurney and quickly rushed me to the ambulance. When I was finally in the ambulance, I saw England get in the back with me. Bel and Grace gave him a look of anger, before he closed the door in their faces.

I was so confused, "Why are you here?" He didn't answer but just grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze (was he trying to comfort me?) I gave a squeeze back. We made it to the hospital quite fast, soon after we were inside the hospital they started rushing me to the E.R... Through all that England held my hand.

"Thank you." I smiled, he blushed a bit. "You sound as though you won't make it." He said, the nurses put a mask to my face and told me to breathe. I let go of his hand and took off my ring, "This was my mothers, hold on this until I get back k." I handed it to him, he nodded. Soon nurses held him back from following me any further, I waved at him and he waved back.

That's all I remember before passing out.

_To be continued…?_


End file.
